


A Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles must face the consequences of his actions after a heated argument with Erik in which he admits a startling truth.





	A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is legitimately like the first time ive actually written in at least 8 years but im posting it bc i just want to practice and i want feedback too so like ,, feedback would be rad but be nice to me im fragile karen
> 
> so yeah this is after an argument between charles and erik about erik leaving and charles accidentally admits that he loves him can u get any more cliche than that idk but leggo

“Please.” Charles’ voice wavered. “Please stay.” The words were hard to get out. They lodged in his throat, blocking his breath, demanding immense effort to speak. His gaze was fixed on his shoes, the old brown wingtips he worked hard to keep in pristine condition. He could hear Erik shifting slightly at the other end of the room. Hank and the others had quietly made their way through the tall, elaborately carved doors after the argument, leaving the two men alone with only the creaking sounds of the old house settling.

Charles set his mouth grimly and slowly brought his eyes up from the floor, unsure of what to expect. Erik stood before him, tall and strong, staring steadily at the younger man. Charles had never been afraid of him, even when so many others were. Somehow, for some reason, Erik had always felt safe to Charles. Maybe it was entering his mind during their first encounter underwater that made him feel… familiar. He promised Erik never to read his mind again after that night. Charles had never wished to break that promise, until now. The expression on Erik’s face was hard to read. His brows were furrowed, his mouth open slightly as if he were carefully choosing his next words. But he said nothing. Was he angry? Angry with Charles for the words he yelled at him several moments ago? Was he disgusted? Did the sight of him make Erik sick?

Charles fidgeted with his hands and cleared his throat. “I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I… I’m…” He had to stop himself; he could feel tears pricking at his eyes, and nothing he could say now could fix what he’d done. All he had wanted was for Erik to stay, and somehow he’d made everything worse. His eyes were back on the floor. His heart pounded against his chest so violently it was painful.

“Charles.”

The sound of Erik speaking his name after what he’d just confessed was too much. Charles’ hands came up to cover his face, his entire body shaking and convulsing as he sobbed uncontrollably. What had he done? He had promised himself he would never say it out loud, yet there he went, shouting it in front of everyone. Most importantly, in front of Erik.

“Charles.” Erik’s voice came again, closer this time.

Charles shook his head weakly as another choking sob erupted from deep within him.

Suddenly, he felt hands over his, gently uncovering his face.

“Charles,” Erik said again, his voice softer than Charles had ever heard it. He opened his eyes to find Erik’s face within inches of his. Charles’ breath was shaking and unsteady from both crying and shock. Erik still held his hands, pressed between their chests now. They were much bigger than Charles’, and they were warm and strong and steady.

“Charles.” His voice was barely a whisper now. Charles had stopped crying, his blue eyes wide as they looked into the other man’s. They had never been this close before. Erik’s face was soft, gentle, as he brought one hand to Charles’ cheek slowly, and brushed away a tear with a thumb. Charles swallowed. The fingers on the hand that Erik wasn’t holding had found their way to his black turtleneck and were clutching the soft fabric. He could hardly breathe. Erik cupped Charles’ face as their noses bumped. They stood like that for a moment, closer than ever before, foreheads touching, holding each other the way Charles had always dreamt of, before Erik kissed him. 

He softly pressed his lips to Charles’, making sure this was okay, this was what Charles wanted. And it was. Charles kissed him back, and it was slow and gentle and everything Charles had ever imagined and more. 

After what felt like hours, Erik pulled away just long enough to breathe, “I love you, too, Charles.”


End file.
